Late Slip
by inuxkagxcookehz213
Summary: "Hey. I need a Late slip." I asked keeping my eye on my watch. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I heard a male voice. I looked up and Met Beautiful Gold Eyes..  Inuyasha's Working in the front office and meets Kagome.   Rated: T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Nothing pisses me off more then being late for class. That means I have to come across.. _him_.. Everyday at 9:00 He Walks to the office to help out a little and arrives back in class around 9:30. How do I know this? I've been late for Once.

_*Flashback*_

_I ran down the hall ways of Sacred Shikon High school. "OH my God I'm so Late!" I said looking at my watch it was 9:14, I was supposed to be in class 30 minutes ago._

"_Aww man! Mrs. Kyoto is going to flip!" I ran inside the school and went into the office to get my 'Late Slip.' I waited in line for about 2 minutes. _

"_Hey. I need a Late slip." I asked keeping my eye on my watch. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I heard a male voice. I looked up and Met Beautiful Gold Eyes. He looked my age, He looked Familiar I've seen him in some classes. Me being Curious looked at the little square on his shirt that said_

'**Inuyasha Takahashi; Office Helper; 9:00-9:30;'**

"_Late_.. _**That's why I need a late slip**__._" _I said Loosing patience. "Okay Okay, Don't get your big girl panties in a bunch." He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever okay just get me my Late slip!" I said. "Okay! Chill out." He said Writing the computer. "Name?" _

"_Kagome Higurashi."_

"_What class are you supposed to be in now?" He asked. "Mrs. Kyoto." I answered. He looked over at the clock, and typed in something. Probably the time.. "Mhm.. Your number?" He asked staring at me. "Why do you need that?" I asked. "So I can call you." He winked with a flirty smile on his face. _

"_Its 253-NOT-GOING TO HAPPEN." I said with anger in my face with a hint of annoyance. _

"_Ooh. Feisty." _

"_Ugh.. Are you done?" I asked._

"_Yeah just let it print..." He said biting his lip. When I saw the piece of paper stick out I wanted to rip it out. I took a look at my watch. __**'9:25.' **__I thought. "Shit.." I cursed to myself. Inuyasha handed me the piece of paper I snatched it out of his hand. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Bye." He waved. I ignored him and began to walk off to my class._

_*End of Flashback*_

So There I stood Waiting in line at 9:08. I peeked out of the line and didn't See Inuyasha I was a bit surprised and relieved at the same time. I waited for 2 more people then it was my turn. "Good morning." the lady said. She stared at her watch and her face was a bit excited. "Ooh Break! Excuse me Dearie." She said. I smiled at her calling me Dearie. I saw her walk off to the next room and call a name. "INUYASHA! BREAKS OVER!" I groaned in annoyance" I'M COMING OLD HAG!" I heard him yell.. "No.. Why me.." I whispered silently I bowed my head on the desk. "Happy to seem me?" He said. "Oh.. Lots!" I said Sarcastically. He looked over the Desk. "Looking good today.." He said biting his lip. I felt heat go to my cheeks. "Um. Thanks." He got the computer and typed in my Name, Class, and time. The Slip started to Slip out. "Come on.. Almost there.." I whispered, When the Printing was done I was going to rip it out but Inuyasha got it first. He stared at me for a moment.

"Are ya going to give it to me?" I asked loosing my patience.

"First.." I groaned,. "What?" "Let me finish.. First, You have to agree to go out with me.." Inuyasha Said giving me a toothy grin. "What? Psh. No." I said. "Now Give me my slip." I was trying to snatch it out of his hand over the desk but he kept moving. "You have to say yes.." Inuyasha said. "No." I spit out. "Okay so I guess you'll be late for class.." He said staring at the clock. I gave him a death glare. "Tick tock. Tick tock.." He said slowly. "Okay fine!" He handed me the slip. "My house at 7." He wrote down his address on a piece of paper and gave that to me too. "Wear something nice.." He said. I stepped out of line and I watched him as he helped the next person. "Aren't you going to be late?" He said staring at me. I turned around and shook my head, smiling to myself.

* * *

**Okay.. yeah Its short I came up with it when I saw my friend and her boyfriend :). **

**:D I'm thinking of making a sequel to this One-Shot and make it a story. But i'm not sure.. What do you think?**

**THANKS FOR READING  
**


	2. Chapter 2

fdfdfdsdsdfs 


End file.
